psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Abtj1
Hi welcome to the Psychology Wiki. Are you Andy? I am trying to keep the main page free of clutter. Your previous stuff I put into the talk page of the main page I will put your new stuff somewhere appropriate and come back to let you know where.Joe I've put it on the Talk page of Professional items:journals If I was you I would spend a bit of time getting to know the structure of the site then you will have a better idea where to put stuff One issue to be aware of is that we cant put up stuff which is copyright which is most of the stuff on the web so it is best to limit the cut and paste to copying over form Wikipedia http://enWikipedia.org A good place to start would be with the list of notable psychologists in professional items. The red links are empt If you open up a copy of wikipedia on the desktop as well then you can see if people have an entry you can copy over. Contact me at User talk:Lifeartist if you want to say hello or ask any questions. Joe Great Andy . Read the help section and orientation section for some good tips. In particular you might want to read the how to copy material page. I am working all day so ask me if you need any help. Ill keep an eye on what you are doing and let you know if you are going wrong. thanks for helping out. Joe Heres the new standard welcome stuff in case you need it Hello , welcome to The Psychology Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Orientation section *Help *How_to_copy_material from Wikipedia *Psychology_Wiki:Community_Portal *How to write a great article * I hope you enjoy editing here and being a part of our scholarly community! Tip: you can sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page User talk:Lifeartist. Again, welcome! Lifeartist 06:01, 30 March 2006 (UTC) We keep on growing Just a note to thank all our contributors We are currently the 6th largest wiki, of over 1000 at Wikia, with over 14,000 users. See the list at Wikistats for the latest update.Lifeartist 08:06, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Hi Andy We've changed the site around some more since you started contributing. Have a look at our New Main Page and Community Portal to see what we've done. Come and join the discussion on the Community Portal Discussion page and let us know what you would like to do with the Psychology wiki and how you think it could develop. Mostly Zen 16:03, 14 June 2006 (UTC) 10th July Update Hey there, Just to let you know that the Psychology Wiki is continuing to grow. Check out our: * Main Page * Community Portal * Beginners Guide to Editing * Featured Article: Recovery from Acquired Brain Injury * Soon to be featured article: Clinical depression * User Experiences Page Hope you can help us building the community. Otherwise, please let other people know about us as much as you can, or log in and vote for us to be a featured Wikia here: Vote Cheers Mostly Zen 22:21, 10 July 2006 (UTC)